


Criminally Scenting

by WarriorOmen



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Masturbation, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:03:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorOmen/pseuds/WarriorOmen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal's delicate nose smells Will becoming aroused during a crime scene. With the agent completely unaware of what his own body is producing, Hannibal can't help but indulge himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Criminally Scenting

**Author's Note:**

> This started as my own teasing prompt. But fic was requested. I'm happy to oblige.

At Jack's bequest, Hannibal had started accompanying Will to crime scenes, under the jurisdiction that "at least if he's supervised I'll know when he breaks.' Conveying to Hannibal that he was perhaps alright with that as long as Will got the job done.

Hannibal didn't so much mind picking up the pieces of Will's fractured sanity, if it meant that he could better sweep it to his own desires.

Yet, despite everything he might've thought he knew, this was wholly and completely unexpected.

Will's sweat was a constant companion; something raw and earth tinged. Usually seating itself deep within the empath's pores-a willing display for his sensitive nostrils.

Few offerings were better, few things came to him so readily. Made all the more arousing by the fact that Graham remained entirely unaware of the openness with which he so displayed himself.

A deer in a clearing, poised for the wolf in the shadows.

Now, Graham's sweat carried with it a far headier tone. Musky,damp and tinted by the blood that rushed through his veins at a slight increase of the heart that had nothing to do with his unfortunate medical ailment and everything to do with raw,pure excitement.

Settling there, down finally roughened palms (the sort of calloused skin that never recovered from the hardened backwoods life they'd been birthed in) and at the root of his forever unruly curls.

Hannibal shifted, curious. His own bloodstream a dull throb in his ears, sitting at the centre of the canal like a fine Mozart symphony. Welcome and all consuming. Will entirely oblivious as he shuffled about the room entranced, locked and more confident than Hannibal had previously been aware that he was capable of being.

Even his voice, usually so cracked and on the verge of hysterical tears; had a melodic smoothness and definitive, baritone clarity. Hannibal's hands found themselves in fine meadow-plaid pockets, where they settled deep against the curves of his pelvis.

He was not so young, but apparently,he was so amused.

Nearer now, Hannibal felt fusion near the central cortex of his nose, warming him as a steady musk began to rise from deep within Will's own groin, wafting it's way in a delicious path towards Hannibal's own body, where it settled,coiled,and spread.

He was delicious, a feast waiting to be taken. Even with his arms outstretched,eyes squeezed shut, and body in oblivion. On that altar,he radiated, and Hannibal felt the throb of his heart in the singular veins of his own palms. Silken, tight.

A whipchord of desire coursed through him,and when a small,tight gasp worked it's way through Will's slightly parted rouge lips, Hannibal had to swallow,collecting sweat on his own lips, fathoming that he could taste the radiation of Will in the single beads.

Every layer of his fine clothes, from the cuff line of his perfectly tailored jacket to the silk of his shirt,he felt it. Will's heat, his musk, was an inescapable threat that Hannibal could barely ignore. 

A crime, to not allow a connoisseur his palate.

Needing,wanting, desiring more, he took those smooth, easy strides towards Graham, circling behind him and absorbing in the man's vibrating heat. Every hair on his own neck stood on end as the pulse leapt from Will's skin and to his orbit,sinking to the cells there and melting their way to him.

Poised, Will's subconscious became aware of the motion at his back, the hanging existence. He shifted, facing the large wall stained indelicately with thick spurts of throat and artery. Perhaps that had once been nice wallpaper. Hannibal could barely bring himself to contemplate, feeling, smelling the sweet salty notations of curling desire so strongly it watered his eyes and forced his breathing to a rocking climb.

A bend, all it took was a bend,and when he inhaled, the heat took on a crescendo that rivalled even the loudest of the finales. No curtain call could have acquired too it. There was sweetness, a dizzying heat and warmth that taste better than any rich spirit Hannibal might drink.  
He didn't dare to exhale,not wanting to lose that fine delicacy.

Will's conscious broke, the gasp grew, a choked sound. Watery with surprise and confusion. Sweet with innocence and salty with depravity. The scent burst as though he'd sunk his fine canines through a brazed thigh, warm mercury crawling through the buds of his tongue. Where it would remain until he swallowed it.

Became it, his own jerk of the hips and subsequent growl animal and heavy, yet almost entirely silent save for to Will's ear.

Sticky was the air.

And sated was the master.


End file.
